Lucky
by noovoot
Summary: Fabrevans and Puckleberry were always best friends. Now they're teens with teenage problems. Faberry to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Derp, new story. Been obsessed with Glee, so here's some of that. This is totally AU. Lucy never happened.**

**Also, baseball.**

* * *

><p><em>March 23, 2001<em>

"Say hello, Quinn. This is your coach, Coach Ogehs." Quinn's daddy, Russell, tells her.

Quinn greets the large bear of a man with a beaming smile. It was her secret weapon; that smile won people over and put her on their good side.

She knows it works because Coach Ogehs immediately beams back, ruffling her hair gently.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm six years old, and I go to first grade!" she offers because she's proud that she's in first grade. She's proud because her dad's proud. Coach Ogehs chuckles. The little blond girl was really eager.

"Hi there Quinn, I'm Drew Ogehs, but you call me 'coach', okay?"

"Okay, Coach!" she replies. Drew thinks it's the cutest thing ever, the reply somewhat reminding him of his now twenty year old daughter in college. He gives Quinn one last smile before telling her to go play with the other kids.

Quinn skips to the group of mingling kids, her baseball glove held tight to her chest, leaving Russell to talk to the coach. Her daddy bought it for her when she was five years old. He said that he loved baseball and wanted to share that with Frannie, her older sister, and her. So he taught them how to play, and Quinn knew she was good.

The little blonde noticed that there weren't a lot of girls in this team. She counted only three, including herself, and the rest were boys. Quinn crinkled her nose. Boys were gross. At least, that's what Frannie told her.

* * *

><p>"Noah! OW! That hurts, you know?" Rachel smacked Puck.<p>

"Sorry, Rach," the boy apologized sheepishly. "Your hair's just really long," he skimmed Rachel's long, silky brown hair with his fingers, "It's soft, too! How'd you do that?"

Rachel shrugged. "Daddy just tells me to brush it every day, so I do."

They sat side by side watching Saturday morning cartoons on the crappy TV in Puck's room. Hiram was downstairs with Jennifer, Puck's mom, talking over coffee and sweet bread. Leroy was out on traffic control; an accident had happened earlier that morning. It was a Saturday ritual to hang out that began with Hiram and Jennifer's grandmothers'. The Berrys' and Puckermans' were practically one.

"Hey, let's be spies! I'll be the boy spy and you can be the girl spy," Puck suggested since the cartoons were starting become live action; it was nearing noon. Rachel agreed, heading over to Puck's toybox. She rummaged around for a good while, Puck sending her questioning glances. Finally, she pulled out sunglasses with a red frame and threw them at Puck, pulling out sunglasses with green frames for herself.

"Spies always have sunglasses, so we needed some too," she told him. Puck nodded, getting up from his sitting position. He moved to the bed, but instead of getting on top of it, he went under it. Just as Rachel was about to tell him that hide and seek wasn't the same thing as playing spies, Puck came out from the small space with two water guns, one in each hand, forcing him to army crawl out. He handed one to Rachel, before dusting himself off.

"Spies also have guns," Puck grinned.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Let's go fill them up with water and spy on Dad and Jenny,"

Puck agreed eagerly, grabbing Rachel's wrist and rushing to the bathroom. After filling both guns in the sink, the boy put his finger to his lips, signaling for Rachel to be quiet. He pointed to the stairs and Rachel nodded.

Slowly and ever silently, they creeped down the steps, skipping the third one of course—that one always creaked. When Puck and Rachel finally got to the bottom, the little boy somersaulted into the kitchen before pressing himself against the refrigerator. He jerked his head, the apparent signal for _go_. Rachel rolled her eyes because she knew Puck expected her to do that silly tumble as well; she wasn't going to do it, though. She was wearing a pretty navy blue dress. Rachel simply power walked into the kitchen and pressed herself against the fridge next to Puck, looking at him, waiting for his next command.

He peeked into the dining room.

"Oh, Hiram, you shouldn't be so harsh on Lee! He's only human," Jenny chuckled, sipping at her coffee.

"But Jen, you don't do that to someone, I mean, ugh, I just…I hate it when he does that,"

Puck frowned. He wanted to hear something juicy!

"It's okay sweetie, men are naturally asshats,"

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Oh please, you're more of a woman than I am," Puck's mom jokingly poked, making Hiram laugh as well.

Puck's lips quirked at his mom's laughter. He looked back at Rachel; she sent him a questioning glance and he shrugged. He didn't know what to do beyond this.

* * *

><p>A lot of the kids here sucked at catching, Quinn mused.<p>

And they did.

They were dropping balls everywhere; it was really starting to make her mad. It wasn't that hard! You just open your glove, let the ball fall into it, and then close the glove! That simple. Quinn made the motions with her glove unknowingly.

She was playing third baseman. Coach Ogehs had assigned her there—she had wanted to play short stop. That's where most of the balls end up.

The small blonde looked to her left where this girl—Santana she had learned. Who even has names like that?—played the position she wanted. Quinn was going to fight for the spot, but Santana looked mean, so she decided not to and suck it up.

She was starting to like third though.

There was someone on second. It was a blonde boy. Quinn thinks his name's Max or Sam or something you'd name a dog.

She was going to take him down.

Nobody got past her.

And it was true. No one had gotten to home yet. Either they got out, tagged out, or Quinn tagged them.

And this boy with a dog's name was going to be the same.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

_Crack!_

A girl had hit the ball towards left field. Quinn watched as the ball soared over her head and the boy who was out there catch it.

And promptly drop it.

She gritted her teeth. What the heck was that?

The boy with a dog's name was sprinting towards her. Quinn held out her glove for the left fielder to throw. She caught the ball and immediately moved her arms forward.

Just in time to catch Dog's Name in the face.

Dog's Name's abrupt stop made him crumble to the ground, all the while holding his face.

He literally just got punched in the face.

By a girl.

_A girl_.

He wasn't going to cry even though it hurt a lot.

"Ow," he finally choked out. Quinn panicked. She didn't mean to hurt him. It was reflex!

"Oh my God, I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to do that, oh my god, I'm so sor—"

"It's okay," the little blonde boy cut her off, "I know it was an accident, so it's okay. But I'm out," he shrugged. Quinn grimaced. She felt absolutely terrible.

/

After practice, Quinn went up to the kid with a dog's name.

"I'm really sorry," she began.

"Hey, it's okay, I told you," he said. And he was really okay with it.

"But I—"

"My name's Sam," he introduced himself.

"Um, Quinn. Nice to meet you, even though I hit you in the face,"

"Well, I ran into your glove, so it's my fault,"

"But—"

"No, no, no! No more 'sorry'!"

"B—"

"Nope!"

"But Sam I feel ba—"

"Shh, you can make it up to me by being my friend," Sam offered. Quinn was really pretty and she was good at baseball. What a gal, he thought like the secret dork he is.

"Well…okay," she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Barbra Berry," Hiram bellowed. The poor man was drenched in water and Kool-Aid, as was Jennifer, whose face was just as furious, "this is unacceptable! What in God's name gave you the idea to do this?"<p>

Rachel and Puck glanced at each other briefly.

"Well, we were playing spies," she gestured towards the sunglasses perched on her head and the water guns that were confiscated on the table, "and you guys were our enemies. You were distracted so we shot you. We win, by the way," Rachel grinned.

Hiram wasn't amused—in fact, his eye twitched. His t-shirt was wet and red in some areas.

"You are grounded, missy."

Rachel's face fell. That sounded horrendous. She'd learned that word last week.

"But Dad! You can't do that!" she stomped her foot.

"Yes I can. I just did. Let's go." Hiram commanded.

Jennifer shot a stern look at Puck.

"The same goes for you, mister. You're grounded."

"But mom! It was just a gam—"

"Uh," she interrupted him, "to your room. No TV."

Rachel watched Puck crawl up the stairs, but not without saying goodbye. After Hiram and Jennifer apologized for one another's child's behavior, Rachel and Hiram left, the tiny diva following after her father like a kicked puppy.

* * *

><p><em><span>March 30, 2001<span>_

Sam couldn't believe it. He and Quinn were in the same class? Woah.

"Yeah! I swear I have Mrs. Smith in Room Three!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Where do you sit?" Sam inquired eagerly.

It was the third time they had hung out after practice. Quinn had called her daddy on Coach's cell phone and had asked if it was okay to get rides from her friend's mom. He told her it was fine. Sam's mom usually picked him up thirty minutes after practice ended because of her work, Sam said.

"Um, by the cubbies,"

"Oh, no wonder I don't see you! I sit where the window is,"

"But that's so weird!" Quinn laughed.

"I know, we could totally be brother and sister!"

Quinn laughed some more. "Yes! We'll be brother and sister!"

"Okay. I'll be the older brother and you be the little sister,"

"But I'm older than you, silly!"

"Only by five months!"

"It's still older than you!" the blonde girl stuck her tongue out at Sam. Sam recuperated.

"Whatever!"

Quinn smiled at her new best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>From my own experiences with baseball. It's happened to me like, three times. Accidentally hitting people, I mean. Also, this will be Faberry because I'm so in love with them. I just REALLY wanted Fabrevans and Puckleberry bromances. I needs more of it. <strong>

** Hope you enjoyed! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. This takes place a year after the first chapter, so it's now second grade. Maybe I'll do that...a year, a chapter. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>February 24<span>__, 2003_

"What?" Puck questioned.

It had been genius, really.

Puck's mom had bought him a remote controlled cockroach for his eighth birthday last week. He had a good laugh with it when he used it on Rachel and Hiram until Rachel smacked him upside the head and made his nose bleed.

Rachel was in his room playing with the cockroach—it wasn't that bad once you got used to it. She flicked the stick on the remote up, making the roach crawl to Puck. He picked it up, putting his fist around it firmly so it couldn't move, but gently enough so as not to break it.

"Yeah. We can bring it to school and use it," Rachel repeated, her eyes filled with mischief. Puck smirked.

"We can totally sneak it into Mrs. Ashter's desk. And when she opens it, BAM! We'll make it move around."

Rachel laughed at the thought. "Oh yeah,"

This wasn't new. You put the two little brunettes together and you got a shit ton of trouble. What most people didn't know—including Rachel's fathers'—was that Rachel usually came up with the ideas.

In first grade, when the class and teachers came back from recess and found the desks caked with glue and glitter—Rachel's idea.

When Leroy went to wake up Puck and Rachel when the boy slept at her house and tripped over carefully placed floss attached at the bottom of the diva's doorway—Rachel's idea.

When Jennifer poured herself a glass of the never ending Kool-Aid in the fridge and got a mouthful of nasty saltiness instead of sweetness—Rachel.

When the teacher went to write on the whiteboard only to find _all _of her markers were dry—well, that had been Puck, but you get the point.

Rachel was the brain while Puck was the brawn.

"It's gonna be so awesome, Rach!" he was still giggling. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's gonna be awesome, Noah, it was my idea!"

"Show off," he huffed.

* * *

><p><em><span>February 25, 2003<span>_

"But Quinn! That was totally safe!" Sam complained, _again_.

"Oh my gosh! Just drop it already! That happened _yesterday_."

The two blondes were sitting next to each other, their desks conjoined. Quinn didn't understand why Mr. Lewis decided to group the class in twos, but didn't question it either. She got to sit next to Sam and that's all that mattered.

He made a whining sound in the back of his throat. Quinn rolled her eyes, smacking him playfully.

"Whatever, how do you do this anyway?"

Quinn looked over what he was doing.

The assignment for the morning was writing the ABCs in cursive, an easy task for her since Frannie made her practice her writing.

"Okay, for the capital't', it's like writing a capital 'J' sorta," she explained, grabbing her pencil and an extra piece of paper.

She wrote a cursive capital 't' slowly for Sam, glancing over at him to make sure he was paying attention. He was.

"Like that," she pointed at the letter.

Sam nodded, trying it for himself.

"Like that?"

Quinn looked at the letter he wrote. It looked decent.

"Yeah, but it looks weird,"

"Whatever, it's not like I even need cursive,"

"Mr. Lewis says that it's really important and that we're gonna use it a ton in other grades," Quinn told him, not really believing it though. She's seen Fran doing her high school homework and all of it was in regular writing.

Sam only huffed.

Quinn was in the middle of writing a 'z', the hardest cursive letter ever, when she heard a dull scream.

Both blondes quickly whipped their heads up, along with the rest of the class, at the noise. It was coming from the classroom next door.

"What was that?" Mr. Lewis muttered, looking up from his newspapers and setting his coffee down. Quinn and Sam watched as the teacher made his way to the class next door, Room Thirty.

The whole class had a view of Mr. Lewis' profile from where he was standing at the entrance of Room Thirty, his features confused. Quinn heard the chaos inside the other classroom and wondered what the teacher was seeing. Just as she was going to go and see for herself, Mr. Lewis' eyes widened almost comically—Quinn had to suppress a giggle. He backed away from the door, watching the floor. Sam saw a black dot moving towards him. He chuckled, leaning towards Quinn.

"Hey, Mr. Lewis is afraid of bugs," he whispered. The blonde girl smirked.

"Yeah, but that bug is heading _straight _towards him…that's not right," she mused out loud, mostly to herself, but Sam nodded along, realizing she was right.

"Maybe it's that new toy that jus—"

"RACHEL BERRY! NOAH PUCKERMAN!" a voice screeched from the other room. Probably a teacher. The noise level immediately died down at the venom laced in the words.

Almost everyone in Quinn's class guffawed, Quinn included. Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman.

The Psynamic Duo. Almost dynamic, but they were crazy, thus the play on the name.

In fact, she could hear them laughing in the other room. Who the heck laughs when they get caught doing something bad?

The Psynamic Duo.

Rachel and Puck were well known around the small elementary school for trouble-making. It wasn't uncommon to see them in the office. That's where Quinn had first met them.

/

_November 15, 2002_

The little blonde was a teacher's pet. She couldn't help it. Her daddy had drilled it into her. _Be good, Quinnie. Be good. Be good, and I'll love you forever._

So she got good grades, did what the teachers' told her, and always paid attention.

She had heard that Psynamic Duo—named by the fourth graders—had done something that morning. Something to do with pencil's and ketchup.

Mr. Lewis handed her some handouts, telling her to make copies in the office.

When she had arrived at the main office, she spotted them almost instantly. Two benches were facing each other; Rachel sat on one end of one and Puck sat on the other end of the second bench—probably a way of separating them. She now had a face to go with the names.

Rachel Berry: big brown eyes, choppy bangs, brown hair, tan.

Noah Puckerman, aka Puck: hard face, weird haircut, an almost perpetual smirk on his lips, also tan.

The brunettes were still giggling. Quinn caught them throwing a few funny faces at each other.

The blonde sighed when she discovered that the printer was right beside the benches, and she'd have to cross Rachel to get there.

Quinn sucked in a breath and hesitantly stepped up to the printer. She glanced over to the brunette girl who was smiling at her. Puck had more than likely broke a rule and slid up the length of the other bench to look at her too. Awesome. The blonde smiled back—it was only polite.

"Hi," Rachel had spoken. To her. Quinn's heart beat picked up. Speaking to them was somewhat of a major thing at the school. Rachel and Puck were practically celebrities, and they mostly kept to themselves.

"Uh, hi," she returned shyly.

"You're pretty," this time it was Puck that had spoken to her. Quinn now knew that he was pretty blunt.

"Thank you, uh, I guess," she blushed. Oh my God, she actually blushed. Sam was going to have a field day with this.

"Noah! That was uncalled for," Rachel hissed.

"What? Well, she is! Look at her!" he defended himself.

Quinn shook her head as if that would get rid of the pink tint on her cheeks, resuming making copies of the handouts.

"Okay, she is, but still!"

"Ha! See? I was right, I'm always right," Puck gloated.

"Whatever! You weren't right that time you thought your mom's thingies were guarding pads'!"

Puck blanched. Quinn started laughing out loud—she knew exactly what _thingies_ Rachel was talking about.

The boy glared at the blonde for laughing, "You're not pretty anymore!"

Quinn started laughing harder, hearing Rachel's laughter blend with her own.

She finished with the copies, stacking them all onto her right arm and holding onto them with her left. She started walking back to the classroom when she heard some shouts from behind her.

"Bye! Nice meeting you!"

"You suck!"

"Noah!"

"Ow! I mean, you're pretty!"

"Noah!"

"OW! Bye!"

The blonde giggled the whole way back to the class.

/

_February 25, 2003_

Quinn smiled at the memory; they were really nice, but misunderstood. She watched as Rachel and Puck walked out of the class, escorted by a teacher assistant, smirks in place.

* * *

><p>"That was really funny," Puck laughed.<p>

"I know! Did you see Mrs. Ashter's face? Way better in real life!"

"Both of you need to be quiet," the teacher's assistant scolded. They heeded his warning.

The brunettes and the TA made their way to the office. They sat on the benches, across from one another.

"Five bucks Hiram comes first," Puck bet.

"Five on Jenny,"

They shook hands.

/

Jennifer stalked into the office with a frown on her face and Rachel smiled because she just won five bucks.

The secretary made Jen sign in, and then pointed to the principal's office. The angry mother grabbed Puck's wrist and tugged him along. Rachel whispered a good luck to him.

Now it was a matter of waiting for her Dad to show up. She blew her bangs out of her face.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they did this time?" Sam whispered to Quinn. She shrugged.<p>

"I'm guessing it had something to do with the bug,"

"Probably,"

Quinn waited 'til Sam finished his work so they could turn it in together. Mr. Lewis gave them things to color since the rest of the class was still working.

"Can you pass me the blue?"

"Yeah," Sam handed her the blue crayon. He peeked at what she was coloring. "Why are you coloring the tiger blue? Aren't they supposed to be orange?"

"Not everything is what it seems, Sam,"

Sam frowned. He had learned early on that Quinn gets into these moods, these scary moods, and she made him think a lot sometimes.

Luckily, he had gained her upmost trust after he defended her when the guys started picking on her during a baseball game, so she's pretty open around him. He thinks that she trusts him more than her own sister.

But Quinn's family was messed up.

Sam tried to shrug off the thoughts for now, deciding to ask Quinn about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, angels.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I've just been busy. Well, here's chapter 3...yay! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too lazy to edit, so if you see any, tell me and I'll fix 'em.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>December 18, 2003<em>

"Have I ever told you that you do weird things with your hair?" Rachel was sitting on the bathroom floor, across the toilet, looking at what Puck was doing with his hair through the mirror.

"Only every day,"

"'Cause you do. You should just shave it all off," the diva suggested.

Puck just rolled his eyes, continuing to style his hair. It was currently standing straight up, the gel in his hands making it possible. He turned to Rachel.

"What about this?" Puck searched for approval.

"I think that's the most normal thing you've ever done," she chortled. Puck usually fixed his hair in odd positions.

Puck made a face at her, turning back to the mirror and inspecting it more closely.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Puck was more of a girl than she was. She stood up, dusted herself off, and shoved the boy out of the way with her hip, effectively pushing him out of the bathroom. She started inspecting herself. Puck stood there just outside the doorway, watching Rachel primp herself.

She was done in thirty seconds. She glanced at his shiny hands.

"Wash your hands and hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Puck nodded and started lathering his hands with the cheap knock-off brand of liquid soap.

"Whose party was it again?" he asked.

"Uh, that Quinn girl, I think," she supplied.

"That's the pretty one, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool,"

* * *

><p>Quinn was actually very hesitant in inviting her class to her ninth birthday party. But her dad had said it was a wonderful idea—the chance to show off what they had, he'd said. And what daddy said went, so she had invited her third grade class. The door bell rang.<p>

"I'll get it!" the blonde exclaimed. She jogged down the stairs, through the living room, finally reaching the door. She already knew who it was.

Sam was standing there in a thick jacket, what looked like a button down shirt underneath it, and a nice pair of jeans with a smile on his face when Quinn opened the door.

"Hey," Sam grinned. Quinn could see his breath condense in the air.

"Hi! Come in," she opened the door wider, and Sam took a deep breath. He stepped through the doorway, immediately feeling the oppressiveness of the house. At least it was warm.

"Who's there, Quinn? Is it Sam?" her mother calledfrom the kitchen.

"Yeah," she replied. "Let's go to my room," she told Sam.

He followed her up to her room, hoping they wouldn't run into Mr. Fabray. The guy scared Sam.

Just as they were about to enter Quinn's room, a chill went up his back.

"Hello, Quinnie! And hello, Sam," a voice called from behind. Quinn turned around, seeing her dad.

"Hi, Daddy," the little girl beamed up at her father.

"Hello, sir," Sam squeaked.

Russell picked up his daughter and twirled her around in the air. Quinn laughed.

"It's my little girl's birthday! Happy Birthday, Quinnie!" he smiled. He put her back down and twisted his back to get the kinks out. "It's almost time for your party, so finish getting ready, okay?"

"But Daddy, I'm already ready!" she whined.

"No you're not, silly girl. Go put on that lovely dress Mommy got you yesterday," Mr. Fabray chuckled. He wasn't going to have his daughter parading around in baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

Quinn hunched over in defeat, stomping into her room, Sam right behind her. The boy slipped off his jacket and threw it on her bed.

"Daddy wants me to be girly," Quinn crinkled her nose as she told Sam. He shrugged. There wasn't much else he could do. She looked at what Sam was wearing. "Why are you dressed up all nice?"

"Uh, I didn't want your dad to say anything," he mumbled. The door bell rang. Quinn looked up at the sound, debating whether or not she should go downstairs and answer it, change and then go downstairs and answer it, send Sam to go answer it, or let her mom or dad answer it. She decided on the last one.

Suddenly, her shirt was coming off, and Sam's eyes widened before turning away.

A slight blush creeped up his face. "Tell a guy, would you?" he pleaded.

"Sorry," Sam heard a quick apology behind him.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon! Welcome to our home!" Mr. Fabray greeted Jennifer with a large, beaming smile—not unlike his daughter's. Jennifer smiled lightly in return, pushing Rachel and Puck through the door.<p>

"Hello, Quinn's party?" she questioned with a slight cock of her head. Mr. Fabray nodded, allowing the three guests further into his home. Jen, Rachel, and Puck heard the house bustling with sound, the smell of spaghetti in the air.

"Of course! It's much too cold to hold the party outside, so we're holding it here, inside the house. Here, let me take your jackets! Just keep walking straight and then turn right," he took their jackets, heading in another direction.

"Woah, this house is _huge_," Puck whispered to Rachel. She nodded her head in agreement. "It's like a…a mansion!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mansions are way bigger than this, Noah."

"But still! This place is big!" he said, albeit a tad loudly. Jennifer smacked him lightly on the head. Puck rubbed the spot. "Ow…"

Rachel giggled at her friend's misfortune. The gift bag in her hand was swaying slightly, and the diva was thrilled that she and Noah were going to give Quinn such an awesome present. She got Puck's attention by tugging his arm.

"Do you think she's gonna like it?" she questioned, again. This time, Puck rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh, Rach. Who wouldn't want a Gameboy? Besides, Quinn seems pretty tomboyish. I think she can handle it,"

"Puck! Don't ever call her that to her face," Rachel gasped. Puck's eyes widened.

"You called me 'Puck'!" he teased, a giant smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I can call you whatever I want."

The party was underway. Parents were crowding the corners of the living room; some were sitting down on the uncomfortable looking couches. The children were sitting in the middle of the room on top of a plush rug, laughing and joking around. At the very front of the room, Quinn and another blonde kid from their class were singing into microphones.

"Look, they have karaoke!" Puck observed. It looked like a lot of fun. "We should totally sing!"

"Okay," Rachel shrugged.

/

Everyone was silent. Rachel glanced around the room, twitching nervously; all eyes were on her. She pulled Puck close to her and he got the message right away. He shielded her from the stares.

"Was I bad or something?" Rachel asked in his ear. Puck scoffed.

"I think they're staring 'cause you're really _good_,"

"Well, that doesn't mean they have to stare! Can't they just clap?"

Quinn approached them slowly to take the microphone and give it to the next person in line. When she caught Rachel's eye, she gave her a giant smile: the tiny brunette was a _really _good singer.

Rachel's eyes widened the same time her heart skipped a beat. She sighed shakily. This Quinn girl was really pretty. Quinn was still smiling at her, and Rachel remembered she was supposed to smile back.

Quinn extended her hand for the microphone and Rachel gave it to her, immediately speeding off to the back of the room with Puck right on her heels.

Noise bustled again, allowing Rachel to breathe.

"Quinn's really purty," Puck drawled. He had witnessed the smile that she gave Rachel; it wasn't even directed at him and he almost fell to his knees. How'd Rach do it?

"Yeah, she is," Rachel agreed. She sat on the floor next to the sofa. She patted the space next to her and Puck came down with her. As soon as he got comfortable, she embraced him roughly. She felt weird.

When Quinn smiled at her, she sort of wanted to _kiss_ her. Rachel frowned into Puck's arm as she processed her thoughts.

/

"Here's another one," Russell pulled a red and green gift bag from the pile of presents, handing it to Quinn.

The blonde had Sam next to her on the floor and the rest of the class in front of her on the rug, watching with glee as Quinn opened the presents they had picked out for her.

"'From Rachel and Puck, hope you enjoy this piece of awesomeness'," Quinn read the tag on the bag before ripping the tissue out.

Her hands came out of the bag with a box.

_Gameboy Advance SP_

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. This looked expensive. She looked for Rachel and Puck amongst the crowd, spotting them: Rachel with a nervous smile and Puck with his usual stoic expression.

"Before you say thank you, look back in the bag," Rachel said when Quinn opened her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed, reaching back into the bag only to feel several more boxes. How in the world did she miss those?

She pulled them out one by one.

_Super Mario 3_

_Super Mario Advance_

_Kirby & the Amazing Mirror_

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't like it when her dad got mad. He got all red in the face, spit flew out of his mouth, and Mom usually just sat there, tears threatening to fall.<p>

She heard him yelling at Frannie downstairs, something about ears or…something. She heard Fran sniffle, she was probably crying; Quinn would've been too, if it were her.

Quinn was a little disappointed that her older sister wasn't at her party, but she understood. Teenagers have to do teenage stuff, so whatever.

Quinn really wanted to go to sleep; God knows she's been trying. But her dad's hollering downstairs for all of kingdom come to hear didn't help her any.

She realized soon enough that her dad wasn't going to stop screaming, so for the time being, she decided to listen.

"—sorry? That's _it_?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am," Quinn heard Fran choke, "It's just that everyone at school, and Sarah just, and a—I just won't wear it, okay? I'll let it heal, and it'll be all gone. Like it never happened."

"You do that. And you go to bed; I don't want to see your pathetic face right now," her dad spat.

Quinn felt bad for her sister.

* * *

><p>"Noaaaaah, sleep over!" Rachel whined. Hiram, Leroy, and Jennifer were all standing near the doorway, having that conversation you usually have just before you leave. The two brunettes were sitting on the extremely comfortable sofa in her living room, watching the weird shows on Adult Swim.<p>

Puck nods and goes to ask his mom if he can sleep over. Jennifer agrees, so long as he behaves-which he never does, but she doesn't need to know that.

"My mom said okay," Puck said, even though Rachel was there and heard everything.

"Good, cause we're staying up all night," she grins. It had been a challenge for them, staying up all night, ever since they heard some kid in their class brag about it. They hadn't been able to do it yet, the latest they stayed up being around four in the morning, but they were getting there. Puck smirked.

"We better do it this time! I hate it when your dad wakes us up 'cause we failed."

"Yeah," Rachel added lamely.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 19, 2003<span>_

Quinn had to go pee, really, _really _bad.

But she didn't want to get out of bed.

She was lying on her stomach, her eyes were closed, and she kept slipping in and out of her dreams. Currently, she was at a lake and a wolf was talking to her, telling her she had to save someone.

But she had to go pee. She could feel the insistent pressure of her bladder.

"Oh c'mon," she muttered to herself, annoyed. She pushed herself up and rolled over onto her back.

She just found a new comfortable spot.

"I hate everyone," she almost reluctantly got out of bed. After stumbling her way into the restroom and using it, she literally ran into her mom in the hallway.

"Gah, sorry," she apologized. Her mom's eyes were glazed over; she was holding a glass with a clear liquid. Water probably, Quinn mused.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," her mom greeted.

"What? It's afternoon already?" Quinn turned her head down the hall, towards the grandfather clock at the very end. It was 12:52. "Oh wow,"

Quinn had never slept in that late before.

She turned back to smile sheepishly at her mom for sleeping in so late, but Judy was already gone.

"Okay then…" Quinn said awkwardly.

/

"_But that's so cool! I can't believe the _Psynamic Duo_ got you a _Gameboy_! I mean, it's the _Psynamic Duo_!_" Sam commented on Quinn's biggest birthday present over the phone. Sam's mom didn't want him going outside since it had hit an all time low in Lima that day. There was practically a blizzard outside.

"I know," Quinn laughed, "I'm still trying to figure it out sorta."

"_Which game are you playing?_"

"Uh, the Kirby one. It's really cool, it's this pink—" Quinn struggled to find the word, "—ball that sucks stuff in and eats."

"_That sounds…boring._"

"It isn't, trust me."

"_But Quinn, I still don't get it! Why would Rachel and Puck give you such an awesome present?_"

"I don't know, maybe they have tons of money."

Which the Berrys' did, but no one really knew that.

"_Or maybe Puck _likes _you!" _Sam teased, starting to snicker.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" Quinn hissed.

"_Puck and Quinn, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i—"_

"Finish that and I'll hit you so hard…"

"_Alright, alright, jeez_,"

"Whatever," Quinn huffed.

There was a long moment of silence when suddenly, "_Puck likes you." _

Then a dial tone.

Quinn was going to kill Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep me motivated! :D<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Sorry I haven't updated. This chapter refused to be written and just...no. You can tell by the length, but I really wanted to get this moving so yeah. Here's this. Can you guys tell me if there's any grammar mistakes and/or inconsistencies? Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>June 12, 2004<em>

Puck's eyes shifted from Rachel to the large maple tree in the middle of her backyard. He felt sweat drip down his face—they'd probably been playing outside for hours. The seams of his jeans were being picked at, a nervous tic of his. Rachel was standing a few yards away from him, waiting for Puck to make his move. The smirk on her face was daunting. Puck contemplated if he would make it to the tree before Rachel tagged him.

Probably not.

"C'mon Noah, I know you want to go." Rachel taunted. Her long hair was matted to her face and her breath was coming out in short bursts. Puck shook his head.

"But then you're gonna tag me and I'm gonna be it!" he whined.

"Exactly,"

Puck rolled his eyes, huffing. Rachel was being annoying, but she had him.

Damn it.

He threw his hands in the air. "I give up. You win." The boy took this route because he knew it would save him his pride _and _it ticked Rachel off to no end.

"What! You can't do that!" Rachel protested, stomping her shoes in the short-cut grass.

"But I just did," he cleverly retorted.

"You suck!" she yelled before tackling him. She straddled him and starting throwing punches to his face, pulling them of course. Puck threw his arms in front of him, trying to knock Rachel off while protecting his face.

"Crap…Rach…stop!"

"No!"

"RACHEL! GET OFF OF NOAH!" Leroy demanded from inside the house. The dark man looked furious at his daughter. Rachel stared at her daddy for a second, weighing the pros and cons of disobeying. On one hand, Leroy wasn't wearing any shoes, so he wouldn't come out of the house just yet, leaving time to sink one into Puck's face for being a prick. On the other, she was going to get it twice as hard if she did. He might even spank her. Rachel's eyes widened. She didn't like to be spanked. Picking herself up off of Puck, she sent her father a nervous grin, but not before kicking the downed boy for good measure. He yelped in pain.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you get inside this house this instant."

"See what you do?" She muttered to Puck, who was clutching his side where she had kicked him.

"Whatever," he wheezed back.

Rachel went inside the house to meet her father and they both waited for Puck to limp up to them.

"What do you think you're both doing?"

"Well…" Rachel started.

"Rach attacked me, Lee! She jumped on me like she was crazy, and she almost killed me! She kicked me too!" Puck tattled. Leroy's eyes hardened when they landed on his daughter.

"But Daddy! It was Puck's fault! He couldn't win so he gave up! He _knows _how much I _hate _that!" she defended herself.

"That doesn't give you any right to beat Noah up. You apologize right now."

Rachel turned to Puck, her lips a thin line. "Sorry," she said, sounding not sorry at all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, so are you coming over?" Sam asked Finn over the phone. They had struck up a friendship during basketball tryouts earlier that month, them finally being old enough to play. Finn seemed pretty cool and this was going to be their first hang out outside of school.<p>

"_Yeah, my mom's just getting dressed."_

"Cool. Oh, and Quinn's here, just to let you know."

"_Wait. Quinn? As in _Quinn Fabray_?_ _Woah, that's…" _Finn trailed off.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping. She said her dad wouldn't let her sleep." Sam whispered the last part because he knew that it was something bad. He didn't know what, but it was bad.

"_Uh, I guess. I just…don't tell anyone, but I…I have a crush on Quinn."_

Sam's eyes widened. Finn had a crush on Quinn? Well, he could see where Finn's coming from—Quinn's actually really pretty, anyone with eyes can see that—but…it's _Quinn_.

Hey, Finn and Quinn rhymed. Sam laughed.

"_Dude? Hello? Oh my God, you didn't tell her, did you?"_

"What? Oh no. I won't tell. Promise,"

"_Oh, okay. Good. Well, my mom's calling for me, so I'll see you at your house." _

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye_,"

_Click._

Sam gave the phone back to his mother before heading to his room. Quinn was on his bed, under his covers, sleeping. She looked funny sleeping in a blanket that was covered with footballs, baseballs, and basketballs. He wished Quinn would wake up so they could do something fun. Sighing, he turned on his TV and put on MTV, hoping for music videos.

/

"Quinn looks like she's dead," was the first thing out of Finn's mouth when he and Sam entered the blonde boy's room. He quickly realized how rude that sounded and corrected himself, "Not in a bad way or anything."

"It's cool. I don't think she can hear you anyways." Sam laughed. They both sat down on the floor since Quinn was taking up the bed. Sam watched as Finn continuously stole glances at Quinn's sleeping face. Well, he _did _have a crush on her.

"So," Sam started, pulling Finn's attention away from the sleeping girl inside the sport covered blankets, "anything you want to do?"

Finn chewed on his tongue. "You have PlayStation?"

Sam smirked. "Do I have a PlayStation?" He walked over to his drawer and squatted, eye-level with the second to the bottom drawer, and opened it, revealing tons of videogames.

* * *

><p><em><span>July 19, 2004<span>_

"…and boom! Totally kicked your ass!" Puck shoved Rachel with one hand since the other had a controller in it. Rachel hit the floor, but quickly resumed her sitting position in front of the TV screen. She smacked him on the back of the head for his language.

"Rachel! Noah! Lee and I are going to the store! Wanna tag along?" Hiram asked from the kitchen. Rachel and Puck looked at each other and they both nodded. Puck turned off the Xbox as Rachel went to tell her dads that they would go.

/

"I'm sorry that I huuuuurt yooooooou," Puck and Rachel sang in the car. The Reason was the best song ever. "It's something I must live with everydaaaay,"

Suddenly the radio turned off.

"Hey!" Rachel protested. Leroy turned from the passenger seat to look at Rachel and Puck.

"No singing in the car." He warned.

"Bu—"

"Uh," the dark man interrupted, "no singing."

"Fine." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking into the seat, a pout on her face. Puck just shrugged, looking out the window. Rachel's daddy put the radio back on.

_I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

_This is 94.7 FM and that was Hoobastank's The Reason. Stay tuned for more hits!_

"We missed the whole song!" Rachel cried.

"The radio plays that song a million times a day, calm down." Hiram rolled his eyes. His daughter was such a drama queen.

/

"Hey," Puck whispered to Rachel. They were in the local supermarket, following Rachel's dads a few steps behind. "Let's sneak candy into the cart." He pointed at the cart that Hiram was pushing around. Rachel's eyes lit up at the prospect of candy. She loved the stuff. She nodded her head in agreement, and the two brunettes snuck away from the unknowing adults.

Rachel and Puck walked down the cleaning aisle—at least, that's what Puck called it—and into the personal hygiene aisle. Rachel stopped to look at the deodorants, which she knew she would need soon. Her eyes roamed all the different brands and colors and scents. Puck huffed in annoyance at Rachel's stop, tugging her along.

"But Noah! I think I should tell my dads' that I'm gon—"

"Shut up! Look, the candy aisle is right there!" Puck pointed at a sign above an aisle:

_Candy_

_Gum_

_Chips_

Rachel grinned, forgetting what she was saying. They ran to the aisle, completely disregarding the unaware shoppers that almost ran over them. Puck dodged and weaved while Rachel ran around the shoppers, apologizing.

Unfortunately for Puck, when he rounded the aisle, a cart smacked him in the face. He stumbled backward. Rachel caught him and smacked him on the head for being a dumbass and not checking for potential runner-overs. The boy groaned in pain.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" A blonde lady rushed to them, probably the one who didn't see Puck. Rachel thought she looked familiar. "Is he okay? Are you okay, sweetie?" The blonde lady patted his arms, trying to comfort him.

"Oh, he's fine," Rachel spoke for him. "He just needs to look out more, is all." She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I feel terrible about this whole thing." The blonde lady smoothed her hair back. Rachel thought she looked so familiar, it was on the tip of her tounge—

"You're Quinn's mom, right?" she blurted. Oops, she hadn't meant to actually say it. The blonde lady nodded.

"Yes, I'm Quinn's mother…and you two are friends of my daughter?" Quinn's mom asked with a small smile on her face. Puck, who had recovered, and Rachel shrugged—they weren't Quinn's friends, but they knew who she was.

"Something like that," Rachel answered. She also had wanted to kiss her daughter, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that. Quinn's mom nodded.

"Well, I do feel awfully bad about this. How about I buy you both a candy and we'll call it even?"

Puck and Rachel eagerly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty chapter, right? But thank you for readingggg.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Well, here's chapter five. I hope you guys are enjoying it. You better be enjoying it tho. It's 4 in the morning and I just finished this. Haha just kidding, but no really. **

* * *

><p><em>September 13, 2004: First Day of Fourth Grade<em>

When Quinn walked into her fourth grade class for the very first time, she was surprised to see Rachel Berry sitting alone at a group of desks. The blonde wasn't surprised that Rachel was alone—that was pretty common—but the fact that Puck wasn't in the same class was an odd sight. It was like seeing a pair of twins separated.

Seeing as there weren't many seats available in the group desk settings, she opted to sit at Rachel's group. Quinn sat down at the desk opposite Rachel. The brunette looked up from something she was doing inside the desk when a sudden movement came to her peripherals. Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized it was Quinn Fabray sitting with her. The diva steeled herself and smiled, doing her best to welcome the blonde.

"Hi," Rachel greeted. Quinn noticed the brunette's hands slowly coming out of the desk and into her view.

"Hi," Quinn replied with a small smile and Rachel averted her gaze; _that feeling_ was come back again. They sat in relative silence, listening to the conversations around them. Rachel realized that some of the kids were talking about her and Puck's separation, how the Psynamic Duo was no more. Oh, she knew all about that little nickname, all about her and Puck's reputation. At first, it bothered her, being associated with such an atrocious—she learned that word last week—name, but she grew accustomed to it, beginning to enjoy the attention.

Quinn was listening too, and she was shocked that Rachel didn't just go and hit them in the face. She heard a rumor that once, a fifth grader called her a freak and Rachel and Puck beat the living crap out of him. The poor kid had needed stitches.

Or at least, that's what she heard.

"I met your mom once," Rachel said, probably trying to start a conversation, "she was really nice. She bought Noah and me candy."

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my m—"

_Bideeeeeeeeeeep._

Rachel winced at the sound of the bell. She waited for Quinn to finish, but the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning. I'm Ms. Rodriguez and I'm going to be your teacher for the year," the young woman said with a smile on her face. Rachel thought it was a shame that Ms. Rodriguez was her teacher. The poor woman was going to have to deal with _her._

* * *

><p>Puck knew that he and Rach weren't going to stop their mischief just because they had different classes.<p>

As if.

Mrs. Richards was passing out handouts that they were supposed to fill out and as soon as he got his, he wrote his name on it.

**Name?**

_Noah Puckerman_

Man, he had shitty handwriting.

**Date of birth?**

_2/20/1994_

**Mother's Name?**

_Jennifer Puckerman_

**Mother's Phone #?**

Thank Moses his mom made him memorize her number when he was six.

_285-7548_

**Father's Name?**

Puck stared at the question. He didn't know who his dad was, much less what his name was. Jennifer never talked about him and Puck never asked.

Crap.

He left the question and the next one asking for his dad's number empty.

**Address?**

_1508 Cactus Ln._

**Hobbies?**

_Playing pranks with my best friend_

Erase.

_Playing outside, video games, hanging out with my best friend_

**Favorite…**

**Food?**

_Mashed potatoes_

Fuck, he loved mashed potatoes. Especially Hiram's.

**Song?**

_Cold-Crossfade_

It was his and Rachel's song. One day, Puck had started randomly singing the lyrics and Rachel had joined him. They had both burst into giggles after they finished the whole song, and it was a kinda inside thing with them from then on.

**Color?**

_Green_

Green was cool.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't stop staring at Rachel. She was doing something inside her desk and it was starting to scare the crap out of the baseball player. Her forearms would twitch or her biceps would bulge, indicating that she was doing <em>something<em>, and oh God, she was going to pull a prank, Quinn realized, and it was only the first day of school.

And she was _sitting right in front of Rachel._

Quinn was now officially scared.

"Damn it!" Rachel cursed under her breath, but Quinn heard it. She sagged in relief; whatever Rachel was planning wasn't going to work.

"Now, everyone get up! I'm going to rearrange you guys into alphabetical order!" Ms. Rodriguez enthusiastically called. Only if Sam was in this class, Quinn thought. They'd have been sat next to each other.

"Rachel Berry," the young teacher called.

Rachel gathered her things and walked across the room to the group of desks she was assigned to.

"You're going to be the leader for Group 1, okay sweetie?"

"Okay," Rachel mumbled. She was distracted by something in her backpack. Quinn was itching to know what it was.

"Michael Chang,"

"Tina Cohen-Chang,"

"Quinn Fabray,"

Well, nothing had changed. Quinn was still sitting in front of Rachel, and the little brunette was _still_ messing with something inside her desk but the little Asian kid sitting next to her was watching with great interest and Quinn wanted to know what the _hell_ Rachel was doing.

"You could get that taken away," Mike whispered in Rachel's ear, pointing at GameBoy she was playing with. He looked at Ms. Rodriguez who was busy making changes to the roster because some kids didn't show up today.

"But I'm almost to the next world!" Rachel whined, but saved her progress and shut the thing off. She slumped in her seat, bored, because Noah wasn't there. Rachel hardly interacted with anyone but him, since everyone stayed clear of them.

Time to make new friends.

"I guess I shouldn't be rude. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm nine, and uh, yeah," the brunette introduced herself. She then gestured for Mike to follow her example.

"I'm Mike Chang, I'm nine." He simply said, then nodded his head towards the other Asian sitting next to him.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, hi." Tina provided weakly. Probably shy, Rachel mused.

"Quinn Fabray. I'm nine." She shrugged.

"I guess the other kid is absent," Rachel commented, noticing the empty desk beside Quinn.

* * *

><p>Finn hated journals.<p>

Like, up and front _hated _them. What was the point of them anyways? The teacher was probably some kind of stalker guy who wanted to know everything about his students.

Yeah, that's it.

The guy next to him seemed to be absently writing into his journal, like he had a lot to write about what he did that summer. He had a weird haircut. Or maybe it was the way he styled it. The back and sides were all pointy and the middle was slicked to the side.

Who did that?

"Ten minutes," the teacher called out, and Finn remembered he was supposed to be writing in his stupid journal.

What did he do during the summer?

Well, there were basketball tryouts and then he met Sam, so that was cool. Oh, he and his mom went on a camping trip! That was really cool.

Puck had written about playing video games and his misadventures with Rachel, albeit slightly altered as to make it longer and more innocent. He didn't want his teacher knowing that he knew exactly how to get on the PA system at K-mart, Target, and Wal-Mart or how he had stolen some mean kids GameBoy games, but Rachel had smacked him on the back of the head for that one. But she took one of the stolen games for herself, he knew. Stupid Rachel.

Puck stared at Mrs. Richards for the better part of the remaining ten minutes left. He didn't know why, but he just did. Maybe he could mess with her…

He stared at the teacher, stared like he was trying to look into her soul or something weird like that, and she must've felt eyes on her because she looked up at Puck and he just continued staring at her. Even though his poker face was on—it had been perfected with Rachel's help—he was laughing on the inside. Mrs. Richards turned back to some papers on her desk, but periodically glanced back at Puck to see if he was still staring.

He was.

She frowned a little, and Puck couldn't hold it in anymore. He barked out a laugh and the whole class turned to look at Puck and his random outburst. As soon as they realized it was Puck, the kids shrugged it off because he was _Puck_. One half of the crazy that was the Psynamic Duo.

"Hey, what was that for?" The lanky, tall kid next to him whispered. Puck was put-off at first since no one ever really engaged him or Rachel—he guessed people thought they were unapproachable or something—but answered anyway.

"I was bored so I stared at the teacher and she finally noticed and did a weird face," Puck replied, pulling a grotesque copy of the frown the teacher had made.

"That's funny," Finn chuckled.

* * *

><p>When it was time for recess, the Psynamic Duo reunited with a giant hug.<p>

"Noah! It's so weird not to see you in school!" Rachel complained. She snuggled into his chest. Puck wrapped an arm around her, allowing his fingers to play with her long, soft hair.

"I know! What'd you do all morning without me?" he asked.

"Well, my teacher thinks that everyone would learn better as a group, so we have groups. I'm leader of Group 1. It consists of me, Quinn, Mike, Tina, and this other kid who didn't show up today. We just did group bonding exercises. Real _fun _stuff," she told him, sarcasm appearing at the end.

"Let me guess, 'oh you're Rachel Berry, Psynamic Duo, blah blah blah'," he rolled his eyes. They both knew people, teachers and kids alike, were intimidated by them.

It was true, though. Rachel was doing most of the talking, and everyone was too scared to say or do anything, fearing they might piss her off.

Well, they _did _piss her off.

By not talking!

She probably came off as grating and full-of-herself since no one really put in input.

"Yeah. Did you do anything fun?"

"I think the teacher's scared of me," he said smugly, something not lost on Rachel. She bopped him on the head.

"What did you do? It's only the first day of school!" she admonished.

"Ow," he rubbed the sore spot on his head, "I just spooked her out Rach, nothing serious, jeez."

"Oh. Then say that! Here I am thinking you got sent to the principal's office!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. They sat in relative silence for awhile, Rachel finding the occasional ladybug and Puck proceeding to scare it off, just to provoke the girl.

"Hey, Rach, lookit the monkey bars," Puck pointed at them. Kids were running and climbing and sliding and screaming everywhere but the monkey bars. Rachel's eyes sparkled.

"Chicken?" she smirked.

"Oh yeah," Puck nodded.

* * *

><p>"Sam, I'm so tired." Quinn yawned to Sam while they caught up outside. He led them to the plastic benches and sat down. Quinn just lied down, effectively taking up three-fourths of it, and placed her head on Sam's lap.<p>

"The nightmares?" Sam asked, concerned. This had been happening before summer started. Quinn nodded, adjusting herself in the process. The boy started to play with her hair and it relaxed Quinn immensely.

"What're they about, anyway?"

"I'm not really sure. There's lots of screaming, like, the worst kind. It sounds like nails against a chalkboard," Sam shivered, "and then sometimes, there's falling, or something's chasing me, but there's always that horrible screeching,"

"That sucks," Sam offered lamely. He didn't know what to say.

Quinn just nodded again and closed her eyes.

"But they don't show up if I sl—" Quinn was cut off by shrieking at the playground. She was way too lazy to open her eyes again, so she asked Sam what was happening.

"It's Rachel and Puck. They're hanging on the monkey bars and kicking each other. Everyone's around them, screaming. And now, some teachers are coming to check it out."

"Oh, I sit in front of Rachel in my class," Quinn said off handedly. Sam's eyes widened.

"Cool. Good for you, kid."

Quinn shrugged.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just landed a good kick on Puck's thigh when the teachers had ordered them to stop. They looked into each other's eyes, debating telepathically whether or not to listen.<p>

But they were playing Chicken. Whoever let go first lost. They smirked at each other, daring the other to listen to the teacher and therefore lose.

Neither let go.

"Let go _now_, or I'm calling administration." A teacher threatened.

"But Sir," Rachel pointed out, "if I let go, I'll lose the game,"

"You'll lose a lot more than that if you don't let go,"

Rachel huffed in defiance.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," the man walked off. Puck kicked Rachel in the shin and she hissed in pain. She kicked him back.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Noah. It's the first day of school and you're already getting trouble," Jennifer scolded. Her head was in her hands.<p>

Rachel sat between Jenny and her dad, his eyes doing all the scolding. She was going to get it at home, she knew.

"Yes, since their grades are excellent, I'm recommending they only spend the next three days in after-school detention." The principal told the two parents present in the room. Rachel and Puck slumped in their seats.

"That's fine," Hiram said, Jennifer agreeing with a nod of her head.

After the parent-administrator meeting, the two little Jews walked back to their classes with shame, wishing the school day didn't end so they didn't have to go back home to three enraged parents.

* * *

><p><strong>fj;ldasjfldsfjlsdf You guys. You guys need to tell me what you want. I'm writing the same thing over and over again. Help a b/rother out? :) Just kidding about the /b/ tho. I still need to lurk moar. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
